"My Friend Todd Went Missing"
There is a video, hidden deep within the internet. It was originally uploaded to YouTube under the name of "My friend Todd went missing" by a channel named "charliebb2830" on July 26th, 2015. The channel was filled with videos of the ordinary life of a 14 year old boy. The video was the last video on his channel. The video garnered around 10,000 views before being removed off YouTube. Luckily. multiple people downloaded it, and reported it across the web. As the video kept on being deleted, people began uploading it deeper and deeper, making it almost impossible to locate. Despite this, multiple people have attempted to locate the video, but failed miserably. Except for one. On September 24, 2016, a Minecraft Forum user known as Mineman7352 posted a thread to the Discussion section, titled "Found a weird video Transcript". The thread spawned furious discussion, before being deleted hours later. Despite this, it accumulated over 330 replies in the few hours after it went live. In the thread, Mineman7352 describes how he used TOR to search the internet, and decided to search up the video there out of boredom. Apparently, they found the video on a shady video-sharing website that barely had 300 videos uploaded on it. Unfortunately, they couldn't download the video, as the website has no option to do so and it wasn't supported by any online or offline video down loaders. Despite this, they created a transcript of the video as a text file and linked it in the thread. The following is the content of the text file attached to the original post of the thread. ---- "The video first starts with a black screen. Shuffling around, flashes of gray as the camera moves around. Loud breathing of a child can be heard. After a few seconds the screen turns white due to overexposure. As it adjusts, a face can be recognized. It is a male child's face, with messy black (dark brown?) hair and blue eyes. He appears to be crying, with tear tracks going down his face. It appears that he is located in a closet, with the wooden walls of it around him and a coat blocking a part of his face. The boy begins whispering quietly. Boy: Okay... I am in my closet, hiding *sniff*... B: So, a few days back my *sniff* friend went missing... his name was Todd. '' ''B: On the night before he disappeared *sob* he sent me multiple messages... '' ''B: *sobbing, tears going down his face* '' ''B: ...he said that he was messing around in Minecraft... building shrines and stuff... '' ''B: Then apparently, he stood in front of a certain shrine, before saying... *sob* the words "I summon you..." '' ''B: ...his last message said that he was under a table, hiding from something... he cut off mid-message, and he managed to send what he wrote before disappearing... '' ''B: ...so I went to his house next... day... '' ''B: ...I logged onto his acco- account *sobbing* '' ''B: And took the password for his Minecraft account... I wanted to research. '' ''B: ...so today on midnight I logged onto the... *sob* last world he played... '' ''B: The shrine was... there- there. '' ''B: And just... as he did... I stood in front of it, and said- said it, exactly on midnight... '' ''B: "I summon you"... '' ''*noise outside of closet* B: And... it came out of my PC... I hid quickly and discovered this camera... *loud footsteps outside of closet* B: Oh... oh no... '' ''*footsteps intensify towards the door* B: Oh fucking no... Goodbye everyone... '' ''*door slams open, high pitched grunting* Afterwards, all that could be heard were screams. The camera shaking like mad, occasional glimpses of the room. The camera spinning around, with the only thing visible being shaky, blurry grays. The camera dropped on the ground with a thud, lying sideways and capturing the dimly lit room. Screams could be heard for a few more seconds, before they suddenly cut off after a thud and a cracking sound could be heard. Afterwards, one more similar thud/crack occurred, and then for a few minutes, only gargling and choking sounds were heard, and with the sounds of a body jerking on the ground, limbs hitting the floor. Soon after, the sounds slowly drifted off and went silent. Then, footsteps could be heard again. A pair of legs entered the camera. Extremely slender, thin legs tapering off to a point instead of feet. The sharp tips of the legs were coated in blood and other odd fluids. The legs were pitch black, with no arms to be seen. Despite the entire body being off-camera, dim yellow light could be seen coming from above, most likely the creature's eyes. After a few seconds of standing, the creature walked away from the camera's view, walking away on its pointy legs. Footsteps could be heard getting quieter and quieter, as the creature walked away. A door opened, and then everything went silent. The video then goes on for roughly half an hour, before the recording cuts off, most likely due to the camera running out of power. -- After witnessing this, I searched the internet for articles on this. I only discovered one on a weird deep web conspiracy news site. It said that the child was found lying on the floor, with two deep holes in on each side of his chest. The autopsy revealed that the boy died from having both of his lungs pierced with "surgical perfection", and that the boy drowned and choked on his own blood for multiple minutes before passing out and dying from a lack of oxygen. The site claimed that the boy was killed for revealing a government secret, but when I read that I knew that it was pure horse crap. The boy wasn't killed by the government. He was killed by... something. Something that is now out there." ---- A few hours later, Mineman revealed that they recently contacted Mojang about the video by sending them an email through the official "Email Us" page. Mineman asked Mojang about the video, if they know what it is about and if they know what the creature is. An hour later, they received a response, which simply said: "Don't talk about it. Don't ask about it. We can't control it. Stop." A few minutes later, the entire thread was deleted, and Mineman along with everyone who participated in the thread or even viewed it were banned. Nobody attempted to watch the video since, and it is thought that it has now been permanently removed. ---- Written by Prism55Writes ---- Category:Creepypasta Category:Prism55Writes Category:Videos Category:Death Category:Entities Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Prism55Writes